


The Military Banquet

by DevynWin13



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevynWin13/pseuds/DevynWin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boring banquets are never luckily for Qrow there's an open bar and fair skinned beauty<br/>*Smut warning*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Military Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut writing be gentle

Qrow entered the banquet hall of the military building annoyed that he was being forced by Ozpin to go to a stupid "party" for different huntsmen and women and officials. The only reasoned he actually showed up was for the open bar. It was free booze, how could Qrow resist.   
Sadly, he was forced to wear a stupid tie and dress shirt. In no way was Qrow happy about this situation. Of course in the end he wore his pinstriped suit with his white shirt with the top buttons down, and a untied bow tie around his neck. And no way in hell was anyone going to stop him from wearing his cape.  
Across the room Qrow saw Ironwood talking with some other guests. Probably, about how he has to blow things up to feel like a real man. Most of the guest crowded around him, meaning they were part of his army. Qrow groaned knowing he was one of the very few hunters here.   
A sigh of relief came from the hunter’s mouth when he finally saw the bar. As he walked over he noticed a familiar woman with white hair sitting on a bar stool sipping wine obviously bored. Qrow couldn’t help but smirk. Finally something interesting.  
“Scotch,” Qrow said to the bartender as he sat next to Winter Schnee.  
Winter sighed in frustration at his voice, before taking her drink in her gloved hand and finishing the rest of her glass. Qrow smirked at her reaction to his presents. He loved to push her buttons and riel her up. He knew deep down in her unconscious mind she enjoyed their meetings. Confrontations like these had previously resulted in long nights with the young woman who claimed to hate him so much, yet she never spoke of her regret or even given an excuse of the many times they had been together. How does the saying go? There’s a thin line between love and hate.  
“What do you want Qrow?” Winter asked as she watched the bartender refill her glass.  
“Well you seem to be the least boring thing here, surprisingly. Besides, how I could resist especially in that dress,” he responded with a wink. It was no lie. Winter was wearing a long black halter top dress that had a slit that reached all the way to her mid-thigh that made her legs look a mile long.   
It was remarkable the way Winter was able to blush and give Qrow a look that could have most grown men cowering.  
“I’ll have to be more drunk for that to work,” she replied with a bit of humor in her voice.   
Qrow’s smiled at her words, “Challenge accepted.”

 

“One. Two. Three,” the duo counted before licking the salt on their hands, downing a shot of tequila and finishing it with a ripe lime.   
“I never knew you could handles your liquor so well, Schnee,” Qrow commented.  
“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover,” Winter replied leaning in close.  
The hunter couldn’t help, but laugh. “When’s the last time you had some real fun?”  
Winter leaned in even closer, “Seems like we’re having some fun…”  
“Oh, Ice Queen always the horny drunk.”  
Winter’s face turned completely red and her eyes went into narrow slits as she sat straight up, “I’m not that drunk, ass hole.”   
“Aww, come on I'm just teasing. Can you blame me for being unable resist such a stunning woman,” Qrow replied leaning into her. His hand found hers as her lightly brushed his fingers up her arm. “Besides it's probably been months since we've… Spent time together.”  
Goose bumps ran up Winter’s body. A familiar heat formed in her core as she stared into the hunter’s rusty red eyes that were burning into her blue ones. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest.   
“We should get out of here,” Winter suggested craving more of his touch.   
Just as Qrow was about to agree, another, more sinful idea came into his head.  
“Why wait that long? Lets sneak upstairs.”  
Winter’s faced flushed, “Are you crazy!”   
“Aww, come on it will be fine,” Qrow countered in a smooth tone.   
“I work here, for god sakes! All of my co workers are, the last thing I need is to get caught,” Winter said in low voice while looking around to make sure no one was in earshot of their conversation.   
Qrow knew not to push her, if he did she would shut down but he wasn’t giving up that easily on his devious. He leaned to whisper in her ear.  
“You’re right, but I can’t wait to have my way with you…Not another second. ,” Qrow taunted her. She gasped at his words fueling her lust for him.   
He could feel her body become more loose as she thought over his words. Maybe it was the tequila, maybe it was the way that Qrow looked at her, maybe it was both, but Winter found herself replying with a nod. Her response was met with a devious smile.   
“Come with me.”

 

The pair casually walked out of the hall casually only to practically run to the elevator. Qrow led Winter in and hastily pressed the button take them to the fifth floor. As the elevator doors closed Winter grabbed the hunter around the waist and giggled at the excitement about what they were going to do.   
Qrow smiled before taking her by the waist and pressing the soldier against the wall. Winter instinctively wrapped her long legs around him.   
“Hey there, Ice Queen,” Qrow said in a raspy voice.   
Winter bit her lip at his words. The ways she was looking at him drove Qrow crazy. He attacked her plump lips as he had done many of times before, passion taking over. As their kissing frenzy continued his pants tightened as Winter moaned.  
The couple broke their embrace as the elevator chimed that they were at their destination. Drunk on alcohol and lust Qrow and Winter staggered down the hall kissing and laughing.   
Suddenly Qrow opened one of the office doors and brought Winter inside with him. It was dark inside, but Winter was able to find a light switch to turn on the lights. She turned around to see Qrow closing the door never breaking his eye contact. She slowly walked backwards towards the desk in the middle of the room before hiking up her skirt and taking a seat. After the door clicked, Qrow swiftly closed the gap between them, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into another passionate kiss. Winters hands grabbed the back of his cape and moaned. His hands were entangling in her hair as he pulled her neat bun releasing her wavy hair. Qrow moved his lips, attacking her neck with kisses and moving all the way down to the V shaped neckline on her chest. Winter’s moans grew louder. The hunter's hands found her breasts grabbing through her dress.   
Winter pushed him back removing his cape and coat before grabbing the collar of Qrow’s shirt, bring him back into her. She swiftly began to undo the buttons on his shirt and ran her gloved fingers up and down on his muscular torso.   
“Qrow,” Winter whined grinding her hips against his.  
Qrow moaned in response at the contact.   
“You want it,” he moaned in her ear meeting her thrusts.  
Winter nodded. He moved his hand down in between her legs, and gently massaged her outside of her underwear.   
“Let me hear you say it,” Qrow commanded her continuing to tease her. He loved to annoy her and this situation was no exception.  
“I want you,” she begged out of breath.  
“That’s not the magic work.”  
“Just fuck me already!” Winter blurted out, tired of waiting.   
That's all Qrow needed before removing her black lace panties and slipping one finger into her soaked core. Winter’s body tingled and her breath hitched at the contact. Slowly and surely Qrow started to move his finger before slipping another one inside. It only took a minute for the hunter to be tempted to go down on her and have a taste. Removing his fingers from her Qrow then hooked his arms around Winter’s thighs and pulled her forwards. Winter yelped before the back her head connected with the hard frame of the desk.  
Qrow couldn’t help but laugh while sinking to his knees.  
“What the hell was that for,” Winter asked sitting up on her elbows.  
“Guess I was just a little excited,” he replied smirking.  
“Well you better make it up to me,” she muttered before letting herself lie back down.  
A quick wink and then Qrow went to work. His mouth met the heat in between her legs. Winter cried out and through her head back closing her eyes at what he was able to do with his tongue. If she was going to ever admit that Qrow was good at anything, it would definitely be this. Her body began to tremble and a thin layer of sweat formed on her forehead. She began gasping and moaning louder and louder. Winter looked down and her eyes met Qrow’s as he watched her. She could see the glint in his eyes as he continued.  
A tight knot started forming in Winter’s stomach. She gripped the side of the desk and her toes curled at the pleasure she was experiencing. She didn’t know how much longer she would last.   
“Qrow,” she breathed warning him that she was close.   
He pulled away long enough to give her a devious smiles, before diving back in licking and sucking furiously.   
“Oh shit!” Winter cried gasping.   
She couldn’t handle it anymore. Her eyes shut and her back arched as she unravel with a loud moan. Qrow felt her body shake as he gently lapped her, helping her ride out her orgasm.   
“Fuck you,” Winter gasped as she started to come down from her high.  
“That would be great,” Qrow replied out of breath. He could hardly concentrate since all of the blood had gone from his head to his pants, but it was an instinct to make stupid replies especially when he was talked to Winter.   
As much as she wanted to slap him Winter just rolled her eyes at his juvenile joke and sat up. Dizzy from her orgasm Winter closed her eyes and sighed happily. Qrow reached for her cupping her cheek before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. He moved his hand to the nape of her neck and undid the knot holding up Winter’s dress letting it fall. Hardly missing a beat Qrow ran his fingers down to her bra, unhooking it and throwing across the room.  
“Eager much,” Winter asked raising her eyebrows.   
“Hey you’ve had your fun now let me have mine,” he said grabbing her exposed chest.  
“Oh we’re only beginning,” she replied moving her hand to rub against the part of his body she craved the most. “And you are very prepared.”  
“Fuck,” Qrow growled as Winter undid the belt and buttons on his pants.   
Moving her hand inside Winter felt his growing member. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and slowly started pumping. Winter bit her lip and moaned at the feeling of him in her hand. Qrow slid his pants down releasing his member. Winter looked up at his eyes and gave him a sultry smile. Grabbing her hip he aligned himself up with her.   
“Are you ready?” Qrow asked teasing her entrance with the head of his shaft.  
In response Winter grabbed the back of neck and deeply kissed him. Slowly Qrow moved inside her. Winter inhaled sharply as a stretched her walls. Qrow stopped to let her adjust.   
“You can move now,” Winter assured him.  
“You sure?” He asked almost afraid of how tight she was.   
She nodded and nuzzled her face into his neck. Qrow began to move. He groaned at the feeling. Soon their moans began to come in unison. Qrow began moving faster. He gasped a little as Winter began to move her lips and tongue up and down his neck. Her moans vibrated on his neck fueling him into a frenzy. He dug his nails into her hips. His vision was beginning blur and his mind was racing yet all he could concentrate was on the fair woman moaning his name. Winter wrapped her legs around his waist   
“Oh fuck,” Qrow growled increasing his speed feeling how close he was.  
He used one hand to moved one hand so he could reconnect his mouth with Winter’s. He dominated her mouth kissing her feverishly. Qrow felt Winter moving her body to meet his every thrust.   
“Naughty girl,” he whispered.   
“Ah!” Winter cried in pleasure as Qrow gave her a single spank.   
He knew he couldn't last much longer. Qrow moved his hand and began to rub her sensitive clit roughly. Her body jerked forward and her hands grabbed onto his back nails scratching him.   
“Oh my god… Oh shit… HOLY-” Winter yelled as her body ripped another climax. Her muscles contracted around Qrow’s cock riding him into an orgasm as well. His body fell forward and he used his hands to support him on the desk. Qrow and Winter could hear each other gasp for air.   
“Well, that was fun,” Qrow said breaking the silence.   
Winter couldn't help but laugh. Qrow smiled at the sweet noise and used on arm to hug and pull her closer. He kissed the bottom of her neck quickly then pulled away.   
“Guess I was wrong about you, Ice Queen. Turns out you do know how to have fun,” Qrow said.   
“You're wrong about a lot of things,” Winter replied with a smirk.  
Qrow smiled devilishly with a wicked glint in his eye as he picked up his clothes.   
“At least I'm not the one who banged the guy their boss hates that most in his office.”   
Winter felt all the blood rush from her face. Her stomach dropped.   
“You're joking,” she said praying it wasn't true.   
“Poor Jimmy’s going to need a lot of disinfecting wipes,” Qrow told her looking her dead in the eye wearing a smirk.   
“QROW!!” Winter yelled trying to get off the desk.   
Qrow sprinted out of the room. Winters feet hit the floor and she stumbled her legs shaky from her two orgasms. By the time she got out of the office she saw the elevator doors closing with the hunter inside.   
“Until we meet again,” Qrow called.   
Winter huffed and turned back into the office to collect her things and make herself as decent as possible.   
When she got into the elevator she noticed a sticky note on the door.   
I hope you had fun.  
As stupid as it was and as pissed she was at Qrow for tricking her into having sex in Ironwood’s office she felt a slight blush creep on her cheeks and smile form on her face.


End file.
